Plug It In! Plug It In!
by NaivelilMe
Summary: It's a freaken foursome one-shot! NEED I SAY MORE? Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper! ;D


**Must read before to understand some things.**

**Bella is married to Edward, Alice is married to Jasper. They all live together because they are all bi-sexual and Alice was with Bella first then they met the guys fell in love, moved in together, and got married. Bella is a world know sex therapist, Jasper is a history teacher at the local high school, Alice is a personal shopper, and Edward is a Doctor.**

**I am team switzerland and don't care who Bella is with so yes Jasper gets to put his dip-stick in Bella's hoo ha! If lesbians offened you then 1) you need a wake up call from the 21st century and 2) don't read this.**

**sincerly,**

** NaivelilMe ;D**

* * *

"Damn it!" I said exasperated as I kept trying to reach behind the couch for the plug to the lamp.

"Honey I'm home!: i heard as the door burst open. "Oo, free show."

"Baby, can you come help me reach this?" I asked

"Considering your arms are most definitely longer than mine how would I be of any help?"

"Because, I'll hold your waste and you can reach for the lamp plug." I answered simply.

"Fine," with a loud huff I heard the shuffling of feet over to where I was.

"Bend over," I commanded.

"Your so demanding today, I like it." she said.

"Yeah well get the plug off the floor and I'll do that other thing you like," I said nuzzling my face into her slender neck.

"Well If you put it that way," she moaned as my hands moved lower on her hips.

We tried for another five minutes or so without success, mostly because we couldn't take it seriously. She would reach down for the plug and her skirt would rise more and more, which caused my hands to roam more and more.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!: I heard as my hand was up Alice's skirt almost to her underwear.

"Yeas?" I said with my best innocent face to the two hunks in the door way.

"What have I told you about this?" Jasper asked.

"Wait till you got home?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Yes, and you disobeyed him didn't you?" Edward said.

"But, I didn't do anything. Alice was just helping me reach the plug behind the couch. It fell out of the socket." I said looking down at my lap.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing we told you, the both of you, no touching untill we got home!" Jasper said dropping his and Edward's coats on the rack.

"And you know what the punishment for disobeying us is." Edward continued.

I looked at Alice, who looked at me with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"So," she said "you don't want us to touch while you are gone?" she asked.

"No, you can touch, just no the way Isaella was touching you." Edward said looking at Alice carefully.

"Let me get this straight we can do this," she said as she leanded in to give me a peck on the lips. "But no this," and again, but this time she grabbed me by the back of my neck and plungged her tougne into my mouth. We kissed slowly, but with all the passion we could muster up. As we kissed her hands dropped to my legs and mine to hers. We continued, moving our hands all over eachothers body. Eventually my hands wound up underneath her skirt agaion, and hers up my shirt and under my bra.

"Ecough!" the boys sanpped as I lay Alice out on the couch.

We seperated but kept our hands where they were.

"Mary Alice, get your hands from under her shirt." Edward said with strain in his voice. She did as he said and slowly rmobered her hands and 'accientally' brushed my nipples causing me to moan.

"Now, Isabella, take your hands out from undereath little Alice's skirt," Jasper said with dark hooded eyes. I, too, did as he said, squeezing her inner thigh as my hands moved, causing her to gasp.

"You two, get up." Jasper commanded.

We looked at eachother and hesitated.

"Now!" they both snapped.

We scrambled to get up off the couch as fast as possible.

"Will you two ever learn?" Edward tsked.

"We're th men of this house and you do as we say." Jasper drawled out. "Do you understand?"

"Anser him." Edward said.

"Yes," we wimmpered.

"Here's what we want you to do." Jasper said. "Turn around."

"Now," Edward said as we turned so our backs were to the. "Bend over the couch and close you eyes."

We did as we were told. As we stood there I could here their feet shuffling across the floor. the sound faded away then got louder again after a minute or two.

"No, peeking." Edward said.

I could feel them behind us, seeing as mine and Alice's body was so close our hips ere touching. They were whispering I knew that for sure, then I felt a tugging on my jean shorts. I could also feel Alice's hips moving as if her skirt was being removed.

"Ah, ladies you think on the same mind wave." Jasper said out of nowhere, I could tell he was behing me. "You both have no undergarmets on." he continued.

"Now, Isabella, Alice, do you know what happens to bad little girls who disobey their men?" Edward asked.

"They get a treat." Alice said from beside me.

"Ha, very funny." Jasper said. "No, they get punished." he finished. With that his hand came down and slapped me right on my ass. I could tell Edward had done the same to Alice as I felt her move next to me.

"That's one," Edward said.

Smack, Smack.

"Two," Jasper said.

Smack, Smack.

It didn't hurt as back as I thought it would. In fact the pain and the fact that Alice had gotten me all wired up was very erotic.

Smack, Smack.

"Oh," Alice moaned next to me. I took that moment to peek out of the corner of my eye and saw Alice's face as the pleasure hit her too.

"Ah, you're enjoying you punishment." Edward stated rather than asked as they samcked us again and we moaned in response.

"Well we are too." Jasper said, to emphasize just how mush he pushed his hard on into my ass.

"Please, more." I said pleadingly.

"Bad girls dont' get what they want." Jasper said as he pulled away with one final smack to my left cheek.

"Open you eyes." Edward commanded.

We opened our eyes and looked at eachother. Her eyes, as I'm sure mine were, had a dark hazy glaze over them turning those gorgeous sliver orbs into misty grey, almost black, storm clouds of lust. I looked her straight in the eyes. She knew exactly what I wasnted to do, and as if pulled up by a force we pushed past the boys and dove for the bedroom door. Once there I slamed the door as Alice reached under the bed for our bestest best friend.

"God, Ali, baby, hurry up!" I said pulling the rest of my slothes off and dropping onto the kingsized bed. She stripped her clothes and basically jumped on me with our little friend in hand.

"Silverado." we both sighed as she turned the little bullet on.

"You want this?" she teased.

"Ugh! Dont' tease me Alice!" I snapped.

"Patients." She said. I didn't have enough patients for her games right then.

"Alice, touch me or so help me God, I will... Ah! Fuck!" I screamed as she put the toy directly on my clit.

She held it there with one hand while making her way up to be face to face with me.

"Isabella," she said. I don't know how but I managed to gasp out a 'yes'. "They're watching us."

I turned my head to see our guys watching us with hands on eachothers dick. Just as I looked at them ALice shoved three fingers in me an latched onto my left nipple swirling her tounge around it while pumping furiously in and out of me occasionally curling her fingers to hit my g-spot. The cmbination of seeght the boys and Alice touching me sent me over the edge.

"Yes..." i hissed out." Oh God! Ali, yeah, right there! Fuck, shit, shit, shit, mmm..." I scramed at the top of my lungs as I came hard. As I rode out my climasx Jasper walked over and kissed the hell out of me, swallowing my screams of pleasure. I burrine dmy hands in his hair and sucked on his tounge like it was giving me life. When my climax was done I pulle dup and shoved Alice and Jasper bothe on the bed then got up and pulled Edward to the bed.

"Ali, don't you think they have too many clothes on?" I said eyeing the buldge in both of their pants.

"I do Bells." she said as she tore Jazz's shirt off popping most of the buttons off.

I started tearing Edwards clothes off, while focusing on him and Jasper as they stared at eachother being stripped of all their clothing. When they were both as naked as the day they were born I shoved all three of them onto the bed.

"sit at the head of the bed," I commaned.

"Bella," Alice moaned at the dominace in my voice.

"All of you lay back." I said.

They did as the were told, lying on the bed with Alice's tiny form between their two musceled ones and I crawled on top of Jasper.

"I leardned a new trick during a session today." I started grinding on Jazz's dick.

"Oh, yeah?" he said.

"Yeah, wanna see it?" I asked witha n evil smirk on my face. Befor he had time to answer I slammed down onto him and twisted my body so I was riding him sideways.

"Fuck!" He yelled in pleasure as I kept contracting myself around him.

I lifted my leg up by his head and layed almost flat across Edward and Alice.

"What are yo- OH MY FUCKING GAWD!" Alice maoned as I shoved threed fingers into her dripping pussy.

I kept riding Jasper with three fingers in Alice as I took Edward's full length into my mouth, relaxing my throat to accomidate to his size. I was listening to the loud profanities and moans coming from the three most important people in my life when I looked up and saw jazz and Edward groping and nipping all over Alice's body. Seeing this caused something in me to stir and I started moving faster over all three of them.

"Ah, oh shit, Bella!" Alice groaned as my fingers curled within her. "I'm, I'm, mmmm... cumming!" as she began to spasm I could feel Edward growing harder in my mouth.

I pulled out witha po and said, "Cum Edward. Cum in my mouth," and put him cack in. At theat moment both Edward and Jasper came filling me with their seed. I swallowed around Edward and squeezed my walls around Jasper milking him dry. When they had all rode out their climaxes they, meaning Edward adn Jasper seeing as Alice was still a little weak, picked me up and layed me spread eagel on the bed.

"You're a naughty girl, Isabella." Alice sadi coming up to my head, stroking my hair.

"But you've earned what you about to get." Jasper said as he hovered over my body.

"What have I earned?" I asked 'innocently'.

"This," Edward said as I felt something big fill my sex.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned. Jasper climed off me and forced Alice on me, not like either of us objected. As her lips trailed over my dody I could feel Jasper's presence near my head.

"Alice, sit on her face." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." she giggled.

She sat on my face and I started sucking at her lower lips as she rocked bak and forth. Edward was relentless with his thrust pushing in fast and hard then pulling out almost to the tip just to slam into me again.

"You like little Alice riding your face while Edward fucks you nice and hard? Jasper asked.

"Mmm... Oh Gody baby yes." I moaned.

"Ah! Bella do it again." Alice growled.

I moaned again as I licked up her slit to her clit then shoved my middle finger up her tight pussy.

"That's right, fuck her good with your fingers and mouth, Isabella." Edward grunted.

I looked over Alice's leg, trying to find Jasper only to see him fucking Alice's mouth.

All that could be heard through out the house was the sounds we made and the ocasional lound sound of skin slapping skin.

"Ungh! Bella you're so fucking tight." Edward groaned. "Cum around my cock." He oredered.

As if his command pulled an invisible string in my body I came so hard that I saw white lights all around. My orgasm triggered Edward and Alice's which triggered Jasper's and we all fell on to the bed, entierly spent.

Suddenly Edward got up and walked out of the room then back in after a few minutes.

"What'd you do?" Alice asked cuddeling into his side as I spooned with Jasper and lay my head on her chest.

"I plugged that damn lamp in." He said in a hud tone. Honestly I couldn't give a shit aoubt that thing right now.


End file.
